remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Steelers
Killer Steelers is the fourth studio album by the Remington Steelers. Background The album's first recorded song was "Moonlight densetsu", the theme from Sailor Moon. It was recorded right before the band's Tour de America kicked off at Petco Park in San Diego, California in March of 2003. When the tour finished up three months later, they recorded the other 9 songs, starting with "Break on Through to the Other Side" and "Under Pressure". The band enjoyed immense success with this album thanks to the popularity of the Sailor Moon motion picture. Other successful singles included "Break On Through to the Other Side" and "Loser". Songs from the album were included in the tour, most notably "Moonlight densetsu" and "Call Me". Also, because of an extended version of "Living in America", the cassette and CD sales were boosted quite a bit. The music in the movies The first track recorded for the album was "Moonlight densetsu", which was commissioned by Disney Enterprises, Inc. for the Sailor Moon motion picture. The track is a heavy-metal version of the original recording, and a music video was shot incorporating clips from the film as well as of live performances of the song during the Tour de America. Later, the song "Break On Through to the Other Side" made it into Yubisaki Milk Tea, partly because the original version by The Doors had to be censored due to a use of the word "high" in a drug context, but mostly because the track had a retro feel to it. Music videos Moonlight densetsu Clips from the Sailor Moon motion picture are mixed in with clips of live performances of the song during Tour de America. Among the clips from the film used were of Sailor Moon's first fight for justice against a youma posing as her friend's mother as well as several other fight scenes, including the final fight against Jedite and the scene where Sailor Moon fights a youma while in a vortex where helpless girls are trapped by the youma. Break On Through to the Other Side A storyline involving a group of teenagers (Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, and Daniel Radcliffe) taking LSDs before going to a screening of Fantasia and soon seeing hallucinations that frighten them is mixed with recording studio footage. The story portrayed in the music video ends with revelation that one of the teens (Rupert) was just having a bad dream. Loser This music video is composed entirely of recording studio and live footage taken by Greg Freeman. It opens with Emma Watson doing some mild guitar work at Screenmusic Studios before cutting to a live performance. Various performances as well as the recording sessions soon follow. Artwork The front cover, like that for The Remington Steelers, was Queen-inspired, with all four of the then-current members of the Remington Steelers imitating the poses from the front cover of "Sheer Heart Attack". Brian May admitted to liking the good job they did imitating his band. The liner notes format is the same as with the Remington Steelers' previous albums, with the quote of the album being "It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right; I hope you have the time of your life." The interior artwork featured the band hard at work on this album as well as their performances at the Troubadour. Track listing Side R Side S Personnel Songs Rupert Grint - lead vocals (1, 4, 5, 7, 9, 10) and lead guitar (2, 3, 7) Emma Watson - lead vocals (2, 3, 8), backing vocals (1), synths (2, 3, 6, 8), lead guitar (4, 9, 10), and rhythm guitar (3, 7) Daniel Radcliffe - backing vocals (1, 5), organ (4), and bass (1-10) Ringo Starr - lead vocals (6) and drums (1-10) Johann Langlie - synths (6) Production Moby - producer Emma Watson - mixer Steve Thompson - mixer George Marino - mastering Victor Deyglio - assistant engineer Micajah Ryan - assistant engineer Andy Udoff - assistant engineer Jeff Poe - assistant engineer Jack Lue - photography Greg Freeman - photography Category:Music